looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yosemite Sam
Samuel Michelangelo Rosenbaum, better known as Yosemite Sam, is a Looney Tunes character. He was created because Elmer Fudd was considered very soft and Friz Freleng needed a tougher figure to face Bugs Bunny. Origin Yosemite Sam made his debut in "Hare Trigger". However, Sam bears a resemblance to a cowboy character in "Buckaroo Bugs", which would be seen as a prototype. Michael Maltese claims that he made Yosemite in the likeness of director Friz Freleng. When Elmer Fudd, who was Bugs Bunny's first enemy, proved to be too much of a softy for his target, Friz decided he needed a tougher opponent so Sam was created. Personality Yosemite Sam is one of Bugs' toughest antagonists. Yosemite Sam is a more violent character than Bugs' most famous antagonist Elmer Fudd given that Sam has a tougher accent, a higher fierce voice, and a more violent spirit. He is also quicker to learn from his mistakes and never falls for the same ploy twice. Despite his aggressive and hot-tempered nature, he doesn't prove much brighter than Elmer in his encounters with Bugs. His noise contrasts to the calmly cocky rabbit. Sam's own cockiness gets the best of him; hence portraying him as a bumbling idiot and Bugs can see he is incapable of turning down a challenge. A running gag in the show is that sometimes Yosemite Sam tells Bugs "Open up this door open it up now!" and Bugs opens it when Yosemite Sam is in its way of opening and then closes it leaving a raging Yosemite Sam flattened. Another gag involved Sam yelling 'Whoa!' at whatever mode of transportation he was using, only to whack it when it refuses to stop. Occupations Yosemite Sam has had several occupations in a lot of his appearances. Among them include: Prison Guard/Police Officer: In "Big House Bunny", Yosemite Sam is a prison guard working at a fierce prison. When Bugs Bunny enters the prison to escape hunters, Sam claiming to be named Sam Schultz, arrests Bugs, believing that the wabbit is a prisoner trying to escape. Sam sentences the subdued chained Bugs to 50 years in prison. However, Sam gets infuriated and changes his mind after Bugs annoys him. He eventually orders Bugs to leave and never return and celebrates ridding Bugs until he is arrested for helping a prisoner (Bugs) escape. Warrior: In "Sahara Hare", Yosemite Sam is an Arabian warrior named Riff-Raff Sam. One day, Sam sees footprints on his desert and follows them on the way abusing his camel. Sam eventually sees Bugs trespassing and chases the wabbit into an abandoned base. Sam tries several unsuccessful attempts to enter the base in the episode, which all fail. Pirate: In "Buccaneer Bunny", "Mutiny on the Bunny", and "Captain Hareblower", Yosemite Sam is a pirate and fights Bugs Bunny to try to capture the rabbit's ship. Indian Chief: In "Horse Hare", Sam is an Indian chief that leads an army of Indians to capture US Cavalry Sergeant Bugs' base. Cowboy: In "Wild and Woolly Hare", Yosemite Sam is a legendary gangster cowboy who takes over towns, through intimidation. One day Bugs Bunny challenges him to a gunfight. After Bugs wins the gunfight, Yosemite Sam decides to rob a train. Bugs, however, boards and hijacks the train to save it; Yosemite Sam as a running gag, orders Bugs to get off by the time he counts to a specific number but just when he reaches his final number, he always runs into something like a tunnel wall, telephone pole and falls off a bridge. (Among others) Design Yosemite Sam is a small fellow with a big mouth. He has a temper as short as he is, often drawing his guns on anyone who dares to defy him. He is much like a character from a Western movie, wearing a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. His small size is lampooned in the short "Hare Trigger", where a train he tries to hold up passes right over him without him being harmed. He is reckless, very stubborn, and hates it when he's wrong and hates it so much, in fact, that he shoots bullets at random targets, but never hits anyone. He possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak. However, he has taken the roles of several other positions, such as a knight and mayor, but the miniature bandit is best known for his Western cartoons, even though his non-Western "Knighty Knight Bugs" cartoon won an Academy Award. Rivalry Sam has, on several accounts, attempted to rid himself of his arch-nemesis, Bugs Bunny, but he has never succeeded, due to the brilliant cleverness and cunning of Bugs. No matter how many times he tries, Sam always seems to experience some form of pain or humiliation when he challenges Bugs. Bugs likes to call him Sam. Sam has appeared in forms of a pirate, a riff-raffer, a knight, a prospector and many others in cartoons with Bugs. No matter which form Sam takes, Bugs always beats him in the end. In Devil's Feud Cake, it is revealed that the reason Sam hunts Bugs in a majority of his cartoons is because after dying from falling out of a plane, the Devil agreed that if Sam brings him Bugs he will allow him to live again. Each time he fails and should have been fatally injured, his return is because the Devil revives him to give him a "second chance". This may be inaccurate as Looney Tunes doesn't have any continuity. Voice Actors Over the years, Sam has been voiced by the following people: * Mel Blanc: 1945 - 1987 * Joe Alaskey: Tiny Toon Adventures * Jeff Bergman: 1990 - 1992 * Charlie Adler: Tiny Toon Adventures (1 episode only) * Maurice LaMarche: 1992-2016 * Greg Burson: "Carrotblanca" * Jim Cummings: 1996 - 2000 * Bill Farmer: Space Jam * Frank Gorshin: "From Hare to Eternity" * Jeff Bennett: Looney Tunes: Back in Action & "Hare and Loathing In Las Vegas" * Fred Tatasciore: New Looney Tunes (Season 2-present) Gallery File:YosemiteSamModelSheet-LtdEdCel.jpg YosemiteSam.jpg|"I'm Yosemite Sam!" YosemiteSam.gif|Yosemite Sam with his original sky blue shirt. Sam harelift.gif|Yosemite Sam in a plane with Bugs Yosemite.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Chillicoot Sam Samani roman.gif|Yosemite Sam as a Roman Samani camel bbg.gif|Yosemite Sam as Riff Raff Sam 200px-Yosemite_Sam.png Sambia.gif LooneyTunes 050.jpg|"Come on! Quit stallin'! Bring on Freep!" Sam-Ficus.jpg Sam surprised.gif Yosemite_Sam.jpg BUGS BUNNY RIDES AGAIN.png char_30626_thumb.jpg|K'Chutha Sa'am yosemitesam.png|Yosemite Sam The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 design|link=http://static3.cartoonnetwork.asia/characters/looney_tunes/yosemitesam.png lt_wp_yosemitesam2_800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam The Looney Tunes Show season 2 design|link=http://i.cdn.turner.com/v5cache/CARTOON/site/Images/i58/lt_wp_yosemitesam2_800x600.jpg vlcsnap-2015-05-01-13h08m37s70.png|Yosemite Sam Looney Tunes Rabbits Run Rabbitson-Crusoe-02.JPG|Yosemite Sam As Rabbitson Crusoe Yosemite Sam (That's All, Folks!) (1).png 486px-Yosemite Sam BBQ Chicken.jpg Warner-bros-animation-1979.png The-Looney-Tunes-Show-the-looney-tunes-show-30183607-800-600.jpg Tumblr lpuz53nq061qhansmo1 500.jpg Speechless.jpg Bugs Bunny Rides Again02.jpg Bb3.jpg Men's_Limited_Looney_Tunes_Sweater_Pool.jpg True_Vintage_1991_Looney_Tunes_Bugs_Bunny_Daffy_Duck_Sleeveless_Beach_Tank_Top_(Back).jpg Tumblr mbt47mTB0N1qhansmo1 1280.jpg Jail Porky & Daffy.png|Yosemite Sam on a Wanted Poster Streaking.jpg|Yosemite Sam running in his birthday suit Moostache.png|Yosemite Sam in Moostache 90s Looney Tunes Western Cut Shirt COUNTRY MUSIC.jpg Six_Flags_America_Looney_Tunes_Men's_XL_T_Shirt_Bugs_Bunny_Wile_E_Coyote_Tweety.jpg 1984 BUGS BUNNY STICKER FUN ACTIVITY BOOK (Back).jpg 1984 BUGS BUNNY STICKER FUN ACTIVITY BOOK (1).jpg 1984 BUGS BUNNY STICKER FUN ACTIVITY BOOK (2).jpg 1984 BUGS BUNNY STICKER FUN ACTIVITY BOOK (4).jpg 1996 YOSIMITE SAM PIN-GOLD MEDAL LOONEY TUNES PIN-1996 OLYMPIC USA TEAM PIN.jpg Yosemite3.jpg Looney Tunes Totally Beach 1000 Piece Jigsaw by Warner Bros 1995.jpg Notes * Yosemite Sam has "died" in five cartoons: "Roman Legion-Hare", "Sahara Hare", "Shishkabugs", "Devil's Feud Cake", and "Dumb Patrol". * Yosemite Sam calls his show called "Yosemite Sam's Kiddie Corral" in the book The Looney Tunes Treasury, which is a parody of locally hosted children's shows. * In New Looney Tunes, Yosemite Sam's real name is Aloysius Barthomelew Sam. Quotes * Great horny toads! I must've dug clean through t' Chinee! ~"14 Carrot Rabbit" * I'm Yosemite Sam, the roughest, toughest, rip-roarin'-est, Edward Everett Horton-est hombre whatever packed a six-shooter! (fires a few shots) That's who I am! ~"Hare Trigger" * If there's ever givin' away any cigars, Yosemite Sam'll give 'em! -"Ballot Box Bunny" * Twenty years trying and ya missed me again! Ya shovel-nosed mackerel! No good bushwhacking barracuda. -"Rabbitson Crusoe" * AH, SHUDDUP! Here! You're a-swabbin' the deck! -"Mutiny on the Bunny" * Ya ornery fur-bearin' rebel! You'll pay for this! -"Bunker Hill Bunny" * Oooooh, ya long-eared fur-bearin' flatfooted varmint! Say yer prayers, ya critter! I'm a-blastin' ya to kingdom come at the count of ten! -"Hare Lift" * What?! Ooooh -- listen, rabbit! Yosemite Sam never ''makes a mistake! Now get that flea-bitten carcass off'n my real-estate! -"The Fair Haired Hare" * Let me outta here, let me outta here! Ooooooh! Get me a mouthpiece! I want a "habus corpeus!" -"Big House Bunny" * Open up that door! Ya notice I didn't say Richard? Come on, open up or I'll ''bust her down! -"High Diving Hare" * The first one that tries to get out of here to warn that rabbit, gets his hide blown off! And that goes for the rest of you! -"Rabbit Every Monday" * Now where'd that skunk of a rabbit go? (a lion roars in his face) Why, you mangy fang-toothed critter! (hits the lion over the head) ''Take ''that! ''Maybe that'll learn ya to keep yer big mouth shut! That fur-bearin' varmint's around here somewhere. ''(Bugs opens the cell gates. The lion roars in Sam again, forcing him to whack it on the head more times) ''HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU...to...shut...up? ''(runs away, chased by the lion) - "Roman Legion-Hare" * When I say "whoa" I mean "whoa!" - "Sahara Hare" * Ya double crossers! I'm a-comin' back and I ain't comin' back to play marbles! -"Prince Violent" * Cook, where's my lunch? Where's my dinner? Ooh, that gastronomic, epicure, culinary crepe suzette! I hate him! -"Shishkabugs" * If you're not here to gamble, you're not here! -"Hare and Loathing In Las Vegas" * We ain't a-goin' nowheres! ~''Space Jam'' * Come back here, ya darn idiot galoots! ~''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' * Dadburn slapstick cliche`! ~''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' * You got us stuck on this stupid rock, you good-for-nothin' feline! You no good rassin-frassin kitty cat! Get back here and take the fur! Come here, boy! ~''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' * Great horny toads! I'm being railroaded! ~''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' * Ya wanna know what I think of Alex? Well IIIIIIIIII think he's PATHETIC! I mean, that's y'all's protagonist?! There's no art to that character! What obstacle did he overcome?! What was his emotional journey?! In fact, only thing that's more pathetic than Alex is this book club! NOW GET OUT! Get! Get! Don't forget your books! Yosemite Sam is back! YEE-HAW! ~ The Looney Tunes Show References es:Sam Bigotes fr:Sam le pirate Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction Category:Looney Tunes: Reality Check Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:1945 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bergman Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced by John Kassir Category:Characters voiced by Charlie Adler Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced by Bill Farmer Category:Characters voiced by Frank Gorshin Category:Wabbit- A Looney Tunes Production Category:Space Jam Characters Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Characters Category:Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports Characters Category:Wabbit Characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Looney Tunes Racing Category:Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast Category:Daffy Duck Supporting Cast Category:Baby Looney Tunes Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers